


Selections From 'The Care of Others'

by cutthroatfics



Series: The Adventures of Ant-Man, the Wasp and Stature [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Exhibitionism, Humiliation kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Other, Relationship Negotiation, Relationship Study, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatfics/pseuds/cutthroatfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflections on Scott's new family unit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kurt/Scott

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blakefancier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/gifts).



> It is my sincerest hope that someone else writes some fics for these guys, they have amazing chemistry and they're all very handsome and would be great for each other. Please? I need more fics. 
> 
> This is unbeat'd. If you'd like to be my beta let me know, I need one. I'm working on 'Agency' if anyone is wondering where that update is, it's coming!
> 
> Please enjoy.

Scott's time with Kurt is quiet. The hacker is a man of few words and the times where Scott needs to recharge a bit to face the world are usually spent with Kurt. That's not to say that Dave or Luis aren't there sometimes or they can't be quiet but the time spent between Kurt and Scott is almost always quiet.

Hank has Scott retrieve a very sensitive piece of technology from a HYDRA base. It should have been a simple extraction but several things went wrong and Scott returned home jostled. He and Hank had an argument about it and he had asked for a week or so to cool down. Or demanded it and stormed off.

But when he got to the new apartment he shared with his partners he waited long enough to let Luis fuss over him and for Dave to inspect and correct Hope's first aid. Dave had suggested they all take a first aid class and bullied them into attending. They were thankful afterwards and Dave got a lot of thank you kisses after he'd patched them up.

Scott wasn't hurt physically so much as spooked and Dave let him off easily enough. It was Luis that was a bit of a problem.

"Are you alright man?" Luis said as Dave inspected Scott's ribs.

"Yeah, Luis." Scott said lowly.

"You'll tell me if you feel any pain later?" Luis said looking at the light bruises on Scott's ribs.

"That's my line." Dave said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah it is." Luis said quickly. "But you know Daddy worries about you right baby?"

Scott flushed quickly and looked down. Dave caught his eyes and smirked as he took in Scott's face.

"Yeah Daddy." Scott replied.

"That's my boy." Luis beamed and Dave raised Scott's chin to look at his face.

"Always so sweet ain'tcha?" Dave said as he leaned down and kissed Scott.

"Always." Scott sighed as they broke their kiss.

"What do you need?" Dave asked as Luis came around the table to join them.

"Kurt." Scott said softly and his partners smiled.

"He's in the office, he's all yours." Luis said with a smile.

"Take all the time you need." Dave said as he began to clean up the unused first aid kit.

"Thank you Daddy." Scott said leaving the dining room and heading to the spare bedroom.

The apartment they rented was a four bedroom. It was a bit more pricier than Luis' old place that they all shared but when they got together they decided they needed a bigger space. A relationship between two people could get crowded sometimes let alone one with four people. It was important they rented a space where everyone could have the space they needed especially when Cassie wanted to stay over.

So their four bedrooms were split with Cassie having her own room for when she visited; one room where they all slept, one room saved for an office space and a room for when one of them needed space or one of them needed one on one time. It worked surprisingly well.

But Kurt wasn't in the office he was in the spare bedroom freshly showered waiting for Scott. He looked up from his laptop when the door opened and quickly looked Scott over.

"You have seen Dave?" Kurt said looking into Scott's eyes.

Kurt always looked at Scott with an intensity that took Scott's breath away and he nodded yes.

"Good." Kurt lifted the comforter next to him. "Come here little one."

Scott shivered and slowly stripped himself of his clothing. Kurt's eyes burned a hot trail over Scott's chest as he pulled of his shirt and carefully folded it. Kurt hummed a little unhappily when he saw Scott's ribs but he didn't say anything. Scott's pants were taken off and folded next and with a nod from Kurt Scott shed his boxer-briefs.

Kurt smiled softly as Scott climbed under the covers and snuggled next to him. Kurt put aside he computer and pulled Scott closer so his head related on his chest. Scott sucked in the soft, strong smell of Kurt's aftershave and closed his eyes as Kurt's hand began to card through his hair.  
"I am glad you are home," Kurt said to Scott. "I have missed my little one."

Scott hummed softly and sank into the rhythmic breathing under his head and the fingers in his hair. Kurt gave concise recounts of the days Scott was gone and all of the regular habits of his partners as Scott sank deeper and deeper into sleep.

It's was sometime after he came home that he woke up to Kurt's even breathing and Luis and Dave's snoring in the room.

"They were worried." Kurt says still staring at the ceiling.

"Did they stay here all this time?" Scott said softly staring out the window at the stillness of the night.

"Yes." Kurt said simply. "They wanted to stay and let you sleep."

Scott smiled and kissed Kurt's chin. "That's nice, but they are gonna bitch if they sleep like that."

"Yes, Luis will no doubt call chiropractor." Kurt said sighing. "Is very expensive."

"Yep." Scott said slipping out of bed to wake up Luis and Dave while giving Kurt a great view of his bare ass.

"You have very nice ass." Kurt said teasing.

"Yeah," Scott said turning slightly. "My daddies make sure it gets a real work out."

"Very funny." Kurt said getting out of bed himself. "Perhaps we do not work it out enough."

"No?" Scott said with a smile.

"No." Kurt said shaking his head solemnly. "You need spanking."

"Did somebody say spanking?" Dave said suddenly awake.

"Scotty could definitely use a spanking." Luis said just as awake. "His ass looks great in red."

"Nice to know my ass can wake the dead." Scott said with a snort.

"Absolutely." Kurt said solemnly.

"Most definitely." Dave said licking his lips.


	2. Dave/Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Dave cares for Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbeta'd once again but hey new chapter right? 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who commented on the last chapter you gave me strength in the long cold winter. Also thank you for making this chapter so important. It's long too!

 

 

Dave makes Scott blush, like a lot. He's so handsome. He honest to God makes Scott's stomach fill with butterflies when he smiles. He's gentle and smart and he can hot-wire a car faster than Scott can with his eyes closed. How could Scott not love him?

 

He also has a fucking filthy mouth. He had Scott's dick leaking in the middle of the park while they sipped milkshakes on their first date and gave him the best hand job of his life in the alley afterward. Scott still remembers licking his own cum off his lips as Dave painted it on like cheap lip gloss. The taste was salty and sinful and Scott fell hard and fast for him.

 

So it kind of goes without saying that Dave made Scott feel like a stupid teenager. Especially when he called him 'Daddy' for the first time. It was so completely unexpected.

 

At the time they had never had sex all together or even when the others were there. They were all in the phase of their relationship were they had seen each other naked and had sex but they'd all take their time together separately. The apartment was small and the bed Luis had didn't have enough space for four grown men. It was kind of necessary to split up there. But Dave brought Scott home with a hard cock and bright, blushing cheeks and Scott wanted to get off. Badly.

 

"Dave?" Scott asked as Kurt looked up from his laptop and Luis came from his room to greet them.

 

"Yeah, bae?" Dave said locking the door and slotting himself along Scott's back.

 

"Uh," Scott said unintelligibly as Dave pressed his erection into his ass.

 

"Hmm?" Dave said kissing a blush up Scott's neck.

 

"The guys are here." Scott whispered as Kurt set his computer away to lean back and watch them.

 

"Is that okay with you?" Scott said nervously when Dave didn't say anything.

 

"Why not?" Dave said as he turned Scott around. "You've had the pleasure of making love to our Russian Casanova and Kurt has fucked and been fucked by me."

 

Scott flushed hotly as he thought of Kurt and Dave together and remembered his own time with each of them. He wave of heat crested over his body as he pressed more into Dave's erection subconsciously.

 

"-And I know you've been with Luis so what's the hold up, Sweet Thing?" Dave said guiding Scott's face toward his and kissing him softly when he turned. Scott relaxed when Kurt was out of his vision and into the kiss. "I think it's about time you stop denying yourself and let us take care of you baby."

 

Scott stops thinking for a minute and breathed a soft, "Thank you, Daddy."

 

Scott opens his eyes slowly and Dave takes in the petal pink of his moist lips. His smile is honey and syrup and it takes a minute for Scott to return to himself. The rosy blush along his neck spreads to his cheeks and face as he takes in Dave's dark eyes.

 

Kurt licks his lips and Luis groans as Dave asks him softly, "Is that what you want baby boy? You want another Daddy?"

 

Dave reaches down and rubs the hardness of Scott's dick through his jeans. Scott gasps and sighs in pleasure. This is what he wanted. He didn't know he wanted it but he did. _Dave, Dave, Dave._ Handsome, gorgeous Dave, always thinking of the consequences Scott missed or the safer plan. Wonderful and considerate, how could he not love him? What else is he but perfect and wonderful?

 

Scott speaks Dave's name but all that comes out is, _Daddy, Daddy please._ Scott sighs and shivers with the revelation. “Daddy,” Scott says. “Daddy, please.”

 

"You want me to take care of you, baby?" Dave asks as his voice goes rough but his touch always gentle, always caring.

 

"Yeah Daddy, yeah." Scott gasps. "I wanna be your boy. I wanna-"

 

Dave doesn't let Scott finish before he replies with a smooth, _I gotcha,_  and a smile. And Dave licks into Scott's mouth so skillfully he doesn't feel himself being lead to the table where Kurt sits. Scott just opens his mouth for more of his Daddy's kisses. The slide of their tongues so exquisite and thorough. It's as if Dave is saying again and again, _I love you, You're safe, You're mine, I love you, I love you, I love you._

 

Scott breaks the kiss and can barely suck in lungfuls of air around the helpless cries for Dave to give him more. They're are tears on his face. Scott can feel them and Dave stops but Scott smiles. He says yes when Dave asks if they want to continue. His heart feels so full. He loves Dave so much, so so very much. And Dave knows, the bastard smiles slow and filthy and flips Scott around to look into Kurt's eyes.

 

It's a jarring to see another face and Scott feels raw to the new intimacy of all of his partners being present. Scott started shrink back unsure and Kurt placed one of his larger hands on his. Kurt's wide, warm palm is a calming weight on his skin as he holds his face. Kurt doesn't say a word but he shows Scott, _I'm here for you, Little One._

 

Dave's hands smooth a trail over Scott's jeans and it burns. There's only so much Scott can take. He so hard he feels like he's going to die if he doesn't come tonight. He kinda hopes they won't let him and wow, what a way to go. He looks up and the glint in Kurt's eye says he was thinking the same.

 

Dave reaches Scott's belt and he runs his hands up Scott's shirt. Scott's lower stomach jumped and his cock twitched in anticipation. Dave reached for Scott's belt and pulled it open with a jingle of the buckle and pulled it slowly from his belt loops. The glide of leather against denim raising goosebumps across Scott's flesh.

 

"Gonna give you what you need, Baby Boy" Dave said slipping deeper into his southern drawl. He leaned over Scott's back and shared a quick look with Kurt before focusing back on Scott. "What do you want?"

 

"I-I want-" Scott said trying to turn to Dave as he backed up, but Kurt looked into his eyes and he was caught between the two of them. Both were asking the same question with and without words, _What do you want?_

 

"You gotta ask for what you want." Dave breathed into Scott's ear as Scott tried to shimmy his pant's off. "Can you do that for me? Can you be a good boy?"

 

Scott nodded quickly and Dave swatted Scott's clothed ass and he gasped. Luis groaned softly from behind him but Scott didn't even flinch. He rocked back towards Dave blindly and he got another blow for his trouble. Scott moaned and rocked forward with the blow. The pain was a wonderful distraction to the hardness of his cock.

 

Kurt pulled Scott even further forward and kissed him chasing the taste of Dave around in his mouth and adding his own. Scott was breathless when the kiss broke, and he whispered over and over again, _Daddy, Daddy, Daddy_ and even he was unsure which one he was calling for.

 

"So that's what you want." Dave said slowly and Scott's eyes widened.

 

"The little one wants you to discipline him." Kurt said and Scott nodded, desire making him honest.

 

Dave swatted him again and Scott cried out, "Yes. Yes Daddy, please-?"

 

“Keep your hands on the table." Dave said and Scott pressed his chest into the wood of the table as he bent further over, his hands resting crossed in font of Kurt.

 

"I'm going to give you a spanking," Dave started and Scott shivered as Dave pulled the soft tight waist of his date jeans just over the swell of his ass.

 

Now Scott would like to think he's a responsible adult and that he makes responsible adult choices but the fact of the matter is he didn't wear underwear on his date with one of his boyfriends. Scott couldn't see their faces but he hear Luis chuckle to himself and Scott flushed even darker. Luis didn't chuckle unless he was really turned on.

 

Scott was a good boy. He kept his hands on the table even though he really wanted to bury his face in his arms. Dave hadn't said anything for a minute but then he laid his hands on Scott's ass. Which would have been fair but then he bared Scott's hole to the air and he laughed.

 

“So you just knew I was going to fuck you, huh baby?” Dave said before tapping his finger over Scott's hole.

 

Scott was so embarrassed. He really thought it would be better if he was _ready._ He prepared himself for every date, but admitting that he was hoping Dave would finger him at the drive-in was, well, embarrassing.

 

But in his defense Dave _did_ finger him at the drive in. He kept him on the edge of orgasm for the whole second half of the movie and then drove them back here. Dave knew, he just wanted Scott to say it. It was so embarrassing and he loved it so much.

 

“N-no,” Scott struggled to say as Dave swirled the tip of his finger around the skin of his hole. “No, I didn't know.”

 

“But you hoped Daddy would fuck you.” Dave said as he slowly pressed his somehow lubed finger into Scott's ass.

 

“I wanted to be ready, if you wanted me Daddy.” Scott said and Kurt gave him a peck.

 

“We will always want you.” Kurt said as Dave withdrew his finger.

 

Dave gave a good long look at Scott's ass. He and Scott hadn't had penetrative sex yet and the smooth, pale skin of Scott's ass was a sight to behold.

 

"I think about thirty'll do." Dave said as he gave Scott's ass cheeks an obscene jiggle. "Get you nice and red."

 

Dave spread Scott's ass and gave the dusky pink hole of his entrance a firm rubs with the pads of his fingers. Scott moaned and pushed his hips out as much as he could with his legs trapped.

 

"Then I'm going to to eat you out," Dave said as he patted the pads of his fingers against Scott's asshole. "Then I'm going to fuck you with your pants around your thighs, in front of my friends like we're in high school."

 

Scott moaned even louder as pre come dripped slowly from the exposed tips of his cock. "Please, please, please. It's all I want. Want it so bad."

 

"Want what?" Dave said slowly as Luis walks back in with lube and condoms.

 

"I want your dick Daddy." Scott said nor even caring when he opened his eyes and Kurt nodded to Luis as they sat in front of him. "Can I have it? Please."

 

“You can have whatever you want but you got to earn it first baby boy.” Dave said as he gave Scott's ass the first of Dave's slaps.

 

Scott had lost a bit of time in between the smack of Dave's hand, the sharp pain and heat that followed and Kurt's voice counting. It felt so good. He didn't know how Dave knew he needed this but he did. God he did. Scott loved to be taken apart and cared for,. There was no greater feelign in the world than knowing that someone had your back. That you could let go and someone would catch you.

 

“He looks a bit out of his senses, Dave.” Kurt said running a hand through Scott's hair. “Perhaps he's had enough?”

 

Scott whined and Dave rubbed the red, warm flesh of Scott's ass. “Nah, I think he deserves his reward after all that.”

 

Dave rubbed his hand up the smooth skin of Scott's back and Scott arched off the table into Dave's space. “What do you think baby boy? You ready fior Daddy”

 

Scott leaned into to kiss Dave and smiled. “Yeah Daddy, I'm ready.”

 

“Alright.” Dave said and pushed Scott until his hands were resting on the table.

 

He tore open the condom wrapper carefully and rolled it into place over his cock. Luis leaned over with a hand full of lube and jacked Dave's cock while he hissed and shoved at him. Kurt laughed a bit knowing just how unfair Luis and Dave liked to be during sex and glad that they had found each other.

 

Dave lined up with Scott's ass and tapped the heavy weight of his erection against Scott's asshole. Scott whined as he tried to line his hips up with Dave's cock. If he could get it to catch he could just fuck himself, Scott thought. He didn't have to worry for long, Dave lined up and pushed past the resistance of Scott's body and slipped in a bit. Scott moaned at both the fullness and the dull heat of his hole stretching but honestly he didn't care. He loved getting fucked and Dave felt so good.

 

“You okay baby? Do you need Daddy to go slower?” Dave said as Scott shook under him.

 

“Please, please, please.” Scott said trying to shoved his hips against Dave's pelvis.

 

“I gotcha.” Dave said as he snapped his hips the rest of the way into Scott's hole.

 

They both gasped, Scott from the warmth and stretch of Dave's cock and how good it felt in him after waiting so long and Dave at how tight and warm Scott was around his cock. Dave pulled out about half way and worked his hips in small trusts to open Scott up more. When Scott began to whine Dave gave a deep trust and hit Scott's prostate.

 

“Right there, Daddy. Please, please do it again.” Scott said as Dave's trusts began to shove him up the table.

 

“Good job, man.” Luis said from behind Scott. “Your dick looks amazing in Scotty's ass.”

 

“Dave takes his duties as a lover very seriously.” Kurt said solemnly.

 

“I do.” Dave said changing the rhythm of his thrusts. “ And you two are being very distracting. I need to concentrate on turning our baby out.”

 

Scott would be embarrassed later on but he couldn't help the noises he was making. Every snap of Dave's hips felt like he was fucking the life out of him. He could fell Dave in his _stomach. God,_ Scott thought, _it felt so fucking good._ Scott was holding on the table so hard his knuckles were white . He wanted to spread his legs so bad but his jeans were around his hips. Was Dave going to make him come on his jeans? Fuck Scott hoped so.

 

Good fucking God, Scott was turned on so much and Dave was saying the filthiest things to him. Calling him _baby boy_ , and _a hot little whore_ and it was doing wonders for his humiliation kink. He was so turned on. At some point he had started begging to come, he didn't know why, orgasm denial hadn't really been on the table before tonight but fuck everything was different now. Dave was leaning over him now, his abs against Scott's back and ass, telling Scott things. _It's okay, I got you, I love you, and Come baby boy._

 

And Scott did, all over his his good jeans.

 

Dave kept thrusting into Scott's ass until he came and said, Thanks baby.

 

Kurt gave a low whistle as Dave withdrew from Scott and tied off the condom. Scott slumped on the table and pushed at his pants and shoes before giving up and slumping on the table. Scott tilted his head up for a kiss and Kurt smiled before giving him one.

 

“Greedy.” Kurt said before kissing Scott again.

 

“Damn, Dave.” Luis said looking at Scott. “You fucked the shit out of Scotty.”

 

Dave looked at Luis and smiled and they fist bumped.

 

“Are you guys guys fist bumping over my ass?” Scott said standing slowly.

 

“Absolutely,” Luis said. “You ass is always a reason for fist bumps. Want one?”

 

Scott rolled his eyes but stuck out his fist and Dave bumped his with his own.

 

“You guys are the worst.” Scott said.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, recommend, rate, read and add your kudos. I love and appreciate you all. I'm cutthroatbitchcult on tumblr, come say hi!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment with anything you want to see or know about. I would love some headcanons, or comments, anything really. I live for interaction here, it helps me go on.


End file.
